Lucky
by QuEeNoFrAnDoM
Summary: James and Lily's funeral. Remus and Severus remember.
1. Remus

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Remus' eulogy...And I'm saving up to buy Remus. D

**Note: **_Italics_ are flash-backs.

Normal are back to the funeral.

* * *

A stunning silence filled the air as a group of people stood around two coffins, their eyes brimming with tears. The deaths of Lily and James Potter had saddened many people, especially their close friend Remus Lupin. 

Remus stood in the center of the group, on top of a small raised platform in front of the statue under whom's shadow the two would be buried. He took a deep breath, tears threatening to fall from his gorgeous amber eyes as he looked up at the crowd of the Potters' friends. Two people were missing, and there was one extra.

Peter Pettigrew had been Remus and James' friend through everything. When he had found out about the death of Lily and James, he went after the one who had betrayed them, Sirius Black, that very night and ended up dead. He had been one of five people in their school year to know that Remus J. Lupin was a werewolf.

Sirius Black had known Remus, Peter, and James for seven years. He had been there when James first announced his undying love to the eleven-year-old Lily Evans, who had smacked him across the face and stormed off. They, too, had been eleven. He had been to James and Lily's wedding, been the best man...He had known Remus' secret...He had been there for the birth of Lily and James' son, Harry...He had kept the Potters' location safe...Until he decided to give it away to Lord Voldemort and cause his best friend's death.

The extra was someone Remus had never expected to see at James and Lily's funeral. A tall, sour-faced man who looked completely miserable to be there. Severus Snape. James and Sirius' worst enemy.

Finally, Remus began to speak, looking away from Severus as if in pain.

"The two people being buried today are my best friends. They were both 20-years-old and left behind their many friends, not to mention their baby son, Harry Potter.  
"James, Peter, and Lily were there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was Lily a singularly gifted witch, but she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others...Even more so, perhaps, when they couldn't see it themselves. "James, on the other hand...He had a certain...Talent for trouble. Always in trouble at school, he was. Yet he remained a loyal friend, through and through. If you ever were to look up 'true Gryffindor,' there'd probably be a picture of him there. He was one of my only friends when I started Hogwarts, as we had met on the train...  
I can still remember it like it was yesterday..."

_"Hurry up, small-fry!," called 14-year-old Romulus, grinning at Remus as he raced towards the train and ducked around a swooning redhead couple.  
_

_"Surrey, Molly! Arthur!," he called towards them, grinning. They scowled at him, and the girl turned red. Remus hurried after his brother, bounding along the platform and colliding with a dark-haired boy who looked just about his age.  
_

_"Muuuum, why can' I go?," whined a little boy with dark brown hair who was clinging to a tall, gorgeous woman's arm._

_"You're not old enough, Regulus. Now behave!," she snapped at him, and he fell silent. "And Sirius, leave the boy lay. He looks half-blood. Don't want to dirty your hand or the Sorting Hat may consider you for Hufflepuff."  
_

_Remus looked up at the boy, who had been offering him his hand to help him up, and frowned as the boy withdrew sourly, glaring as his mother kissed him on the forehead and walked off again with the little boy. The boy turned to Remus, holding out his hand again._

_ "Sorry 'bout my Mum. There's nothing wrong with being half-blood-or even Muggle-born, for that matter! I'm Sirius Black," he said politely, helping Remus to his feet. Remus gaped._

_"I'm Remus Lupin...A Black not caring about someone's blood?! How can that be?!," cried Remus in a hushed voice, and Sirius laughed. It sounded more like a dog's bark, which was kinda cool._

_"Don't worry. I'm not like my family, obviously. There's my Mum, superficial Pureblood Slytherin bitch (Pardon my French, mate.), my Dad, a total push-over. He's pretty much Mum's lap dog, how he got into Slytherin, I'll never know...There's Regulus, my little brother...He's eight. He is a spoiled brat who wants to be just like _Daddy _and_ Mummy_. Then...See those three girls over there?," he asked, pointing at three girls nearby. Remus nodded._

_"Those are my cousins. The dark-haired one is Bellatrix, the blonde is Narcissa, and the short one is Andromeda. I call them Bella, Cissy, and Andy. Much easier to remember. Either those nicknames or Bitch-a-trix, Narslutta, and Andy. Andy's the only decent one, and she's a year above us. So, you a half-blood like my Mum said?," he asked Remus casually._

_Remus nodded. "Yes, I am. Mum is a Muggle. Dad is a wizard."_

_"Cool! Was that guy you were chasing your brother?"_

_"Yes. That was my older brother, Romulus Lupin. He's fourteen. He's horrible to me normally, but pretty cool in public."_

_"Why?"_

_Remus flinched visibly as they climbed onto the train, Remus waving to his mother and Sirius' mother and brother scowling at his back._

_"What? Sore spot?"_

_"A bit, yeah. I don't like talking about why. It's a family secret."_

_"Okay. Whatever."_

_Remus was a bit relieved. Sirius wasn't the type of guy to push those things, he guessed. And he was _very_ glad. They soon found and sat down in a compartment, where Sirius turned the conversation to Quidditch._

_"So, who's your favorite Quidditch team? Mine's the Holyhead Harpies. All their players are really good-looking."_

_"You like them _only_ because they're good-looking? You're really shallow, Sirius," joked Remus, grinning. Sirius let out his bark-like laughter again, and the compartment door opened to reveal a very flustered-looking redhead girl with gorgeous green eyes and a boy with greasy black hair and cold black eyes._

_"Erm...Hello. Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full, and this annoying boy keeps following me around, drooling. Me and Severus had to dodge in here to escape him," said the redhead._

_"Sure! Come on in! I'm Sirius Black, and this is Remus Lupin. And you are?," asked Sirius politely, and the boy and girl sat down, looking very relieved._

_"I'm Lily Evans, and this is Severus Snape. I'm a Muggle-born, and Severus is half-blood. We're neighbors," she explained, smiling. Sirius nodded, grinning._

_"Cool! So far I have one Muggle-born friend. who is the most gorgeous girl _ever_ might I add," Lily blushed at Sirius' words, and he continued continued, "and two half-blood friends! Boy will Mum be mad when I write her about my choice of company."_

_Lily giggled. "So, what house do you guys think you'll be-?," she was cut off as the door opened, revealing a boy with very messy black hair large hazel eyes. He looked at them dazedly, before saying, "Can I sit here?"_

_Sirius nodded, and the boy sat down, much to Lily's obvious rage. She jumped up._

_"We'll see you later, Remus. Sirius. We're going to go find somewhere a little less...Crowded," she said, looking pointedly at the messy-haired boy, who stared at her open-mouthed. And with two flashes of black robes, she and Severus were gone._

_"Er...Hi, I'm James Potter," said James to Sirius and Remus._

_"I'm Remus Lupin," Remus murmured, quite disappointed by the gorgeous redhead's departure._

_"I'm Sirius Black! We're probably distantly related! Nice to meet ya!," cried Sirius enthusiastically, before bursting out laughing. James and Remus stared at him, freaked out a bit._

_"_Right._ Nice to meet you, Sirius," said James awkwardly._

_The door swung open one last time._

_"OPEN OR CLOSED, PEOPLE! STOP COMING AND GOING AS YOU PLEASE!," roared Sirius, then saw the terrified blond boy standing there and turned a bright red. "Er...Sorry."_

_"I-It's okay. I-I'm P-Peter P-P-Pettigrew. Mind if I s-sit with y-you?," he asked nervously._

_They all nodded, grinning. "Nice to meet you, Peter!," they chorused._

_"I'm James!"_

_"I'm Remus..."_

_"And I'm Sirius!"_

_"P-Pleasure's all mine...," murmured Peter._


	2. Severus

Hot tears trailed down Severus' thin cheeks as he sat in his chair, looking up at the two coffins. They were both a soft beige and seemed to glow in the light of the sunlit graveyard.

Finally, the man at the front grew silent, his sad amber eyes sweeping the crowd before resting on Severus, who solemnly and slowly got to his feet and made his way up to take his place.

Remus Lupin descended into a chair as Severus began to speak. Both men were silently crying, but it was obvious that they were crying for two completely different people.

"Lily Potter was a wondrous woman. I really did not know James, but I knew Lily pretty well. I met her a year before Hogwarts, having been living in her neighborhood my whole life.  
"I was the first to really know that Lily was a witch. I had told her everything, from dementors to everything my mother had told me about Hogwarts. I trusted her.  
"When we started Hogwarts, we promised to be friends forever...And we _were_ until our fifth year. I made a mistake, and Lily hated me for it. So did James.  
"When Lily died, it came as no shock to me. I had known that the Dark Lord was after them for a while, and tried to tell people, but no one listened. I loved Lily, and even she didn't listen."

Everyone was silent. Remus' eyes shone with a mixture of pity and tears as he stared up at his childhood enemies, and Severus took a deep breath, turning to Lily's coffin.

"You always said you were lucky that we were friends. But it was me, Lily. I was the lucky one."


	3. I Promise

**Disclaimer: **Still saving to buy Remus. Yay!

* * *

There was silence as the two men wandered off. The funeral had ended, and Remus had ended up sobbing his precious little heart out, only to be comforted by Snape. Snape. SEVERUS Snape. **(A/N: xDD)**

Severus had his arm around the werewolf's shoulders, an annoyed look on his face as he escorted the man back to his loft apartment. Severus snatched the keys from the still-sobbing man and quickly unlocked the door, giving him back the keys and sighing, holding out a piece of paper.

"I know we aren't exactly friends...But should you need anything, just call, got it?," he asked, and Remus nodded, taking the paper and watching the Slytherin leave. A small smile graced the werewolf's tear-stained face and he headed to the bathroom.

He quickly washed his face of the evidence of his tears and looked at the mirror sadly. He stared at his reflection, taking in his appearance as he always had done at school when upset by Sirius and James after one of their worst pranks or some Slytherins, who loved to tease him for no apparent reason.

He stared at his grey-flecked golden brown hair and his big amber eyes and his scarred face and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, James...I'll miss you...You _and_ Lily...But I promise to find a way to get Harry from Lily's sister..."

* * *

**Note:** So, I originally planned on this being a one-shot, with Snape's eulogy much longer and without Remus'...But, yeah...One shot becomes three-shot. Very short three-shot.

I also plan on starting a AU sequel, where Remus tries to fulfill his promise. This is supposed to be for OU and AU, 'cuz I rock like that.

**To caitythelioness:** Thank you! That's very kind! And, yes, there is movie dialogue: D I just love that quote.

**To Everyone: COOKIE POINTS TO WHOEVER CAN SPOT THE RENT REFERENCE/EDITED QUOTE!!**


End file.
